Raven in Underland
by vampia-luva
Summary: From the author that brought you Yokes on Trevor brings you a whole new story about the VK cast as the characters from Alice in Wonderland!Try to guess whos who.T for language.
1. The Strange Man and the Hole

_(Second story! R&R!)_

Raven In Underland

(Normal POV)

13-year-old Raven was frolicking in a meadow in the middle of the night. The girl was wearing a black knee length dress with puffy sleeves, a black lace apron over the dress, black stockings, black mini combat boots, and a black bow headband. _(A/N: Yeah if you watched the first Alice in Wonderland by Disney, y'all will understand.)_ All of a sudden, she sees one of her stuffed bats walking in the field all by itself. Raven stopped skipping and thought, 'What the heck? What's my Hello Batty plush doll doing out here? And is it _walking?_'. The toy continued on and went into the thick, dark, and scary woods. She ran after it. When she found it, the doll was facing Raven.

She took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs,"NERD BOY! IF YOU PART OF THIS YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH MY PLUSH DOLLS!" she yelled into the space.

_On Mars._

"Ah! Meldor, did you here that?" asked a green looking girl with long deep green hair and antennas, blocking her ears with her hands.

"Who couldn't? I bet all of Mars heard that, Bultron!" said a green looking boy also with antennas and short deep green hair picking his ear with his pinky. Both creatures wearing silver jumpsuits. "Stupid humans. First sending us those stupid shows with guys who are insane, now screaming females? Oh, in the name if Sinktor, please stop this maddness!"

_Back on Earth_

Raven continue to stare a the toy. It turned around and continue hopping to where ever it was heading. "Hey, wait a minute!" She ran to follow it, but it was moving to fast. She ran harder and harder, but it wasn't the speed that stopped her, it was a giant hole that the toy jumped into. "What the heck . . ." she whispered as she went on her hands and knees to get a better look at the hole.

"Interesting hole, is it not?" said a voice behind her followed by a weird chuckle. The voice was deep, so she thought it was a guy. She turned her head the meet the man's eyes, but the stranger put a hand to her back and pushed her in. "C'mon babe, there's a place we gotta go. Just follow me." _(A/N: LOL! Love that song! Called 'Follow Me' by 3oh!3)_

Raven screamed as she fell down the enormus hole. After about five minutes of screaming, she stopped the yelling and took in her surroundings. It was odd. The hole was a perfectly round circle with roots sticking out, and as she fell deeper, odder things started to appear. First pictures, next wallpaper behind the pictures, then tables and chairs with tea cups filled with tea on top of the tables. "Again, what the heck?"

Finally after ten minutes of falling, she finally saw the ground. 'Wait! The ground?' she thought. She turned around to put her back to the ground, shut her eyes tight, crossed her arms across her chest with her hands in fists, lifted her thighs to her tummy, and braced herself for the worst.

_(Raven's POV)_

I braced my self for me bursting into spaghetti sauce when I hit the ground, but I was cushioned by something light, airy, and cold. Goosebumps ran across my arms as I opened my eyes. I found myself on the black and red tiled floor of the corridor I seemed to be in. 'I'm alive! I am alive!' I looked around to find the hole I made when I got there, but couldn't find it. "Okay, Raven, let's straighten things out. First, my Hello Batty plush doll was hopping by itself. Second, there was that huge hole that I was just in. Third, that strange man in the woods who pushed me down the hole. Forth, the weird items in the hole. Then, the cold, airy cushion that broke my fall and I was sure I was going to die. And now, how the hell is the hole I saw when I was in the hole?" I rubbed the sides of my head. "Ugh! Man! So far, this day really, _really sucks."_

"Well, well. We meet again, my lovely lady." said a familiar voice.

I inhaled an audible breath. I turned around to see the man who pushed me down the hole.

_(Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Cliffhanga!)_


	2. The Argument and the Kiss

_(Hooray! Chapter 2)_

_Back flash: I turned around to see the man who pushed me down the hole._

(Raven's POV)

I saw him in the strange corridor that I was in. He dressed as if he had no fashion sense, yet at the same time, he did. The first thing that caught my eye was that strange hat that he was wearing. It seamed as if it was, like, a hundred years old. A raggedy black top hat with an orange lace ribbon and the end hanging off the side. He was also wearing a black button up shirt, fully buttoned (thank God!), a black and red plaid loosened tie, a ripped black jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, a blood red belt, and black and red high tops. His black hair, which hung in his eyes and his shoulders, were in sharp contrast to his ultra pale skin. His eyes were a chocolate brown. I stared into them. They looked mad, as in crazy, but somehow . . . sexy. I snapped out of my stare and backed up a few steps.

"It's alright, little one. I don't bite, much." He laughed at his joke, which I didn't get. I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't afraid at all. I took a few more steps back and then ran at him at top speed. When I was a few inches away from him, I lifted my leg up and hit him in between the legs. He did what any guy would do when he was kicked in the nuts. "AW F*CK! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled.

"For multiple reasons. One, you pushed me down that friggin' hole!. Two, you called me those silly knick names. The name's Raven! Get that through that old thick hat of yours! And three, you said the lyrics to the song that I absolutely loathe!"

He was standing by the time I was done scolding him. "Okay, one, I didn't know you hated that song. Two, I didn't know your name so I called you by those names. And three, I pushed you down the hole because you are needed in Underland, the place where we are now."

I took a look around, not to take in my surroundings, which is apparently 'Underland', to see where the cameras were. I just _**knew**_ I was in Punk'd. "What do you mean by, 'needed'?" I imitated him and made air quotes.

"What I mean is, the Red Queen's I don't know how many greats granddaughter has taken over Underland in her ancestor's honor. She goes by the name of the Pink Queen."

I was silent for a moment, then laughed my butt off. "Oh my God this is hilarious! Okay where are the cameras? I'm Punk'd! I get it! Where's the contract I have to sign?"

"You think this is a joke? The people of Underland need you to overthrow the Pink Queen like your ancestor, Alice Kingsley, did when she overthrew the Red Queen and gave the throne to the White Queen, when Alice actually should have inherited it when she slayed the Jabbawoki!"

"Look mister! I don't like it when people tell me what to do! I'm thirteen-years-old and I don't do anything for anybody! Especially a guy who I just met and, hell, I don't even know your name! Yet you tell me I need to overthrow someone I've never met in my lifetime? And, again, my name is Raven _**Madison**_! Not Raven Kingsley! So, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh, my, where are my manners? My name is Alexander Sterling. Though the old queen used to call me The Mad Hatter, the Pink Queen _**insists**_ on calling me the court jester. But my friends call me 'Hatta'." He bowed with a hand behind his back. He took his free hand into mine and he did the unbelievable. He kissed it! I got so mad! When he came back up, he said, "Ha-ha, you're blushing!" He smiled at his comment.

Okay, I was pissed off now. I slapped that silly smile off his face so hard, he fell down on his butt. I put my hands to my hips and said, "Say anything like that again, and you just may need a full body cast!"

He was rubbing the cheek I slapped him on, still on his butt. "Okay, don't you think that was a little _**too**_ hard? I'd much rather prefer a kiss on the cheek, not a slap."

"What did you say?" I said through gritted teeth. My foot ready to kick.

"N-nothing."

"That's what I thought." I returned to my normal position.

"Hey, uh, do you mind helping me up?" holding his hand out.

"You're a man. You can get up yourself."

What do ya know? He got up by himself! What a shocker!_(A/N: insert a lot of sarcasm.)_ "For your information," he said while brushing himself off, "I happen to be fourteen." He said with a huff.

"And guess what! I'm thirteen and I knocked you down with ease!"

He muttered something that sounded like, "Dammit. The guys won't let me hear the end of this."

"So how do I get back to Dullsville?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Where?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Ugh! The town I was just in half an hour ago! You know, the town you pushed me out of and into that hole!"

He shook his head. "No, no. _**We**_ were in a _**forest**_ in _**London**_! Not this 'Dullsville' town you speak of."

My left eye twitched. "You f*cking idiot! We weren't in London! We were in a small town in America! The forest is part of the town! I don't even have a passport! I can't believe who idiotic men are! They are so-" he stopped me before I could finish without saying any words. How? Simple. He kissed me on my lips. THAT IDIOT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!


	3. Cats and Kisses

_(Chapter three! Sorry I haven't updated, but I promise this will make up for the long wait!)_

_(FLASHBACK!)_ _He kissed me on the lips. THAT IDIOT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

(Raven's POV)

He pulled away from the kiss and said, "Good. That shut you up." He had that stupid grin on his face. I got so pissed off, I punched him straight in the nose. The punch knocked him down flat on his back. Both of his nostrils were bleeding when I got through with him.

What he said something that like, "Damn! Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do that? I'll tell you why. YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, YOU B*STARD!"

He reached into that stupid hat of his and pulled out a roll of toilet paper, ripped off two squares, put each one in ach nostril, and put the roll back in that hat. He got up and said, "First kiss? I thought that may have been your millionth kiss. Since, you know, you're so pretty. In fact, you're so pretty, I could do this again." He leaned in again and kissed me AGAIN! I pulled away and punched his know-at-all face. I think he lost a couple of teeth from that. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"WHY? YOU KEEP DOING THAT ROMANCE CRAP ON ME! AND YOU KNOW I HATE IT. AND. I. HATE. YOU!" I ran away from him. I just ran through the large corridor, not knowing where I was going. I don't know why, but I had tears in my eyes. I knew I hated him, but I felt as if I never should have said that. It was all very confusing!

I stopped my running when I came upon a very peculiar room. It was circular, and all around the room were doors of all shapes, colors, and sizes. I turned around three hundred and sixty degrees. Every door was closed, and, again, I couldn't find my way out. "Ugh! Not again! First not getting the directions outta that dork of a hatter, now this? Can my life get any worse?"

"Careful what you wish for, now. You just might get it." said a new voice. It wasn't like that $$hole's voice. This one had more of a Romanian accent. I looked around to find the owner of the voice, but couldn't find it. "You-hoo! Over here!" said mystery voice. I turned toward the voice and I was awestruck.

I pinched myself. There was pain, alright. "Y-you a-a float-ting . . . C-c-cat. First that guy who is most likely on drugs, now floating cats." The cat was white with some blood red tips and blue and green eyes. "Where are the camera's? I know I'm on Punk'd! Just come on out! I wanna go home!" I went on my knees and started crying in my hands.

"Oh, there's no reason to cry. Heck, I'm sure you'll make a great queen."

"NOT YOU TOO!" I looked up at him and saw a scared look on his face. "FIRST THAT CRACK HEAD! NOW ODDLY COLORED CATS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP ANYMORE! THIS IS ALL JUST P!$$ING ME OFF!" I continued to cry in my hands. I hated all of this! I didn't know what to do. I was taken out of my home to over throw someone I've never met. My first kiss was stolen by some idiot. I can't go home. Now I'm trapped in this place known as 'Underland.' I really was getting sick of this crap.

"I just remembered! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Jagger Maxwell. But in the royal court, I'm known as the Cheshire Cat, or Ches for short."

I looked up to see a very friendly smile on the cat. Though it seemed a little to big. "Raven Madison. Nice to-hic-meet you."

"So tell me. How did you get here in the first place? I would very much like to know."

"It's a long story."

"Don't worry. I'm all ears," and with that, his whole body disappeared with only his ears showing.

I was quite surprised to see this. "Is that n-normal?"

He re-appeared. "Oh, it's just a little bad habit of mine. You get used to it after a while."

"Okay. *sniff* I'll try." So I told him my story with crucial detail. Then I got to the kiss. "I just can't believe he did that. I barely know him, yet he kissed me? And twice? Why?" I started crying again.

Ches started to pat my back with his fluffy paw. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. If you know our Hatta, he is quite the flirt. Trust me, he makes all the girls swoon over him."

"Girls actually think he's _hot? _Oh wow! I can't believe it! I'll admit it. He is a _little_ cute, but he's so annoying! He didn't even know where we were when I fell down that hole! He thought we were London, for God's sake! What's his frigging problem? Please tell me why my life went down the hole, Jagger. By the way, no pun intended. Just please tell me." I looked at him with begging eyes. I was still on my knees.

"Well, let me get to my human form to answer that." In a flash he was human. He looked, well, awesome. His hair was like his fur when he was in cat form, but his hair lightly covered his blue and green eyes. Luckily, he was wearing clothes. His outer wear was a white shirt that said 'Fly As A Cat :3', black cargos, and combat boots. He held out his hand for me to take. I took it, and he helped me up. When I was fully standing, I saw that he was a little taller than me, but only by a few inches. He seemed to be, like, fifteen, but was much more mature. Unlike that crack-head, Alexander.

I looked into his eyes, our hands still touching. I don't know exactly why, but I felt as if this moment I was sharing with Jagger was supposed to be shared someone else, not him. But I felt so electrified. And in his eyes were something I thought I would never see in my life! Caring, compassion, and maybe even love. I never wanted to break this moment. He started to lean in and slowly closed his eyes. I did the same. His free hand grabbed my other. And, finally, our lips met. It was _**much**_ better that Hatta's kiss. _(A/N: I have no idea why I did this! I was hoping to __**avoid**__ this! But it looks like it was inevitable.)_

(Hatta's POV)

She punched me after I kissed her for the second time. I lost some teeth, but since I was a vampire, it didn't hurt that much. I fell on my butt . . . Again. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. I kept trying to woo her.

"WHY? YOU KEEP DOING THAT ROMANCE CRAP ON ME! AND YOU KNOW I HATE IT. AND. I. HATE. YOU!" She turned around and started to run off.

I wouldn't blame her. I kissed her twice, and she hated both of them. I yelled at her when she thought I was joking about her destiny. I even pushed her down the entrance to Underland. Why must I be so horrible? I got up and started to run after, though I didn't call her name. I didn't want her to know I was following her. _(A/N: Me: Alexander, you pervert! Alex: Why am I a perv? Me: You're following Raven, even though she hates you! Alex: grumble, grumble.)_

I got to the end of the corridor to find the door to the circle room locked. "Crap." I put my ear to the door to hear a conversation going on. "What the hell . . ."

"I just can't believe he did that. I barely know him, yet he kissed me? And twice? Why?" I heard her cry. Ugh! I felt horrible! I tried to get her on my side, and she hates my guts. Then I wondered, who was she talking to?

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. If you know our Hatta, he is quite the flirt. He makes all the girls swoon over him." Omigod! She was talking to Jagger! I just hoped he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Girls actually think he's _hot?_ Oh wow! I can't believe it! I'll admit it. He's a _little _cute," 'Yes! She thinks I'm cute!' "but he's so annoying!" 'Oh, crap'. "He didn't even know where we were when I fell down that hole! He thought we were in London, for God's sake! What's his frigging problem! Please tell me why my life went down the hole, Jagger. By the way, no pun intended. Just please tell me why."

"Well, let my get into my human form to answer that." Human form? Crap. When Jagger's in his human form, there's no telling what he'll do. There was silence after that. It usually takes him a second or two to change. I looked down at the door knob and saw the key hole. I looked through it and saw what I thought I never would see. Jagger had Raven in a lip-lock! And it looks like she was enjoying it!


	4. love and hatred

_(Chapter 4! Yay!)_

_(FLASHBACK!) Jagger had Raven in a lip-lock! And it looks like she was enjoying it!_

(Jagger's POV)

I pulled away from the kiss. God, I was just as bad as that know-at-all Hatta! Maybe even worse! I just met her ten minutes ago, and I had already kissed her! I wondered if she'll slap me, too. I braced myself for a painful bee-otch slap on the cheek, but felt something warm and wet on my shoulder. I looked down to my right to see Raven crying on my shoulder, her arms around me. I felt sorry for her. She was taken out of her home, her first (and second) kiss stolen by a mad man, she can't find her way home, she's told that she has to over throw the Pink Queen and inherit the throne, and all she wants to do is go home to her family and friends.

I gently wrapped my arms around her. She was so scared, so sad, and I really did feel bad for her. I knew what she was going through. I lost my twin sister to the rule of the Pink Queen. My little brother, Valentine, was in the over world looking for the other descendant of Alice Kingsley. My parents are no where to be found. She was alone, I was alone, I knew how she felt. We both lost our families to the Pink Queen. Tears tried to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. I shut my eyes tight, but one tear managed to escape and slide down my left cheek.

Suddenly a door burst down and dust clouds formed. Man, this floor needed some serious sweeping. Raven stopped crying and started coughing. I, too, coughed when the dust reached us. When the dust cleared, I saw who made the door burst down.

(Alexander's POV)

I couldn't believe what I saw! After Jagger let go of the lip-lock, Raven didn't b!tch slap him like I thought she would. Instead, she held onto him and cried on his shoulder! What the F is going on here? She practically beats the crap out of me, yet she he's her shoulder to cry on? He has messed with the wrong guy! I wanted to be Raven's shoulder to cry on! I . . . loved her.

I kicked the door down. Dust was everywhere! When the debris was gone, I thought I may have needed glasses! Or at least need to clean my eyes from the dust. Jagger and Raven were in each other's arms! Raven was crying so much, her beautiful violet eyes were red, her lushes rosy cheeks were stained with tears, her lovely jet black hair was messy from the fall to Underland and running, the seam of her midnight black dress was ripped, her tights had holes in them, and she was covered in dust. (That last one was my fault.) Jagger looked fine but covered in dust. But when I saw Jagger's arms around her waist, I got so f*cking pissed off at him.

"What the hell did you do to her, you b*stard?" I yelled at him.

"Nothing! She needed comforting, and I gave comfort, while you gave her pain! I listened to her, and you yelled at her! I actually _want_ to take her back home and give her happiness! You want her to take something she doesn't want, which will make her miserable for the rest of her life! I care about her. You don't!" He bared his cat fangs at me.

Damn, he was right. I was being selfish by trying to make her take the throne. And if she did so, she would never be able to go back up to the over world. She would need to stay in Underland forever. I felt extremely awful about myself! She needs to live a youthful with her friends and family. To live in the sun and have fun. Someone this beautiful, this courageous, doesn't deserve to live a life of me telling jokes so awful, their funny. She deserves to be happy and free. But the former queen is dead, and as far as we know, she has no relatives to take the throne, thus she _must_ take it. If she doesn't, who else will rule Underland?

(Raven's POV)

When Jagger pulled away from the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. Boy, was I crying a lot today. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. He was such a good friend, I really liked him. He was _much_ better than that stupid Hatta. (Not to mention a better kisser, too.) He actually listened to my sob story, and I thought he would fall asleep before I got half-way through. He was my shoulder to cry on. I think Hatta was _trying_ to be what Ches was, but he just couldn't fulfill the important requirements to do so. Hatta didn't listen, Ches did. Hatta yelled, Ches spoke softly. The $$ was rough, kitty was soft. Alexander was sour, Jagger was sweet. I think I may have even . . . loved Jagger. _(A/N: AH! I gotta do something about this! This is not supposed to be a JxR fic. Think, vampialuva, THINK!)_

Suddenly a door burst open and dust flew everywhere! When the particles disappeared, I saw that it was Alexander the stupid Hatta that caused this. He had a certain look in his eyes, the kind I only saw in the movies. He was out for blood. I held onto Jagger tighter and dug my head into his shoulder and base of his neck, for I was afraid if Hatter would try something un-pleasant.

He must have saw me cling onto Jagger, he said, "What did you do to her, you b*stard?" He was blaming Jagger for my dismay? Did he not remember what happened just fifteen minutes ago?

"Nothing! She needed comforting, and I gave her comfort, while you gave her pain! I listened to her, and you yelled at her! I actually _want_ to take her back home and give her happiness! You want her to take something she doesn't want, which will make her miserable for the rest of her life! I care about her, you don't!" I was surprised to hear those words come from his mouth. I repeated those specific words in my head. _"I care about her. . ." _

Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I kept them back. Then something really important struck my mind.

I pulled my head out of his shoulder. "Hatta . . ." I started. I pulled away some more until I could see my feet. "I-I know you want to be in where Ches is right now, but you can't. I don't like you, Hatter. I hate you. I will never learn to accept you!" I lifted my head to face him. "You are the most idiotic man I have ever met! Even my little brother is smarter than you, and he's only eight! Your stupidity level is so high . . . I just don't believe it! I love Jagger! And that's final!" _(A/N: AH! This isn't how it's supposed to be! I need help!)_

_(Dun Dun Duuuuun! What'll happen next? Will Jagger return Raven's feelings, or push her away? Will Raven ever learn to accept Alexander? Stay tuned to find out! Please review!)_


	5. Not your average somthing I forgot

_(Omigod! Raven likes Jagger! Lets see what happens next! BTW, never meant for this to happen! PM me if you have an idea on this, PLEASE HELP ME! Sorry for the long update! XD_

_Also, if you're confused with which roles Alexander and Jagger play, this may help._

_Alexander=The Mad Hatter/Hatta_

_Jagger=The Cheshire Cat/Ches_

_Raven=Alice)_

_FLASHBACK: "I love Jagger! And that's final!"-Raven Madison. (Gonna do this from now on at the start of each chapter.)_

(Hatta's POV)

I couldn't believe my ears! Raven just said that she hates me, yet she loves that cat? I couldn't understand anything! Not a single thing! The pieces of this puzzle were not fitting at all! How in the underworld am I going to make her like me? She said she'll never learn to accept me, but the author- _(A/N: DON'T SPILL THE WHOLE PLOT AWAY! WHY THE HECK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING THIS? IT'S TO GIVE OUR READERS A GOOD STORY WITH FLOATING CATS, CRAZY GUYS, AND LOVE TRIANGLES!)-_ never mind that last thing. The point is that I need to make her love me at the end of this story, or the author will commit virtual suicide!

I hung my head low, not wanting to see them. My hands in fists. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I let the streams of tears flow down my cheeks. I was miserable and felt horrible about myself. The woman I loved was in the arms of my long-time nemesis.

Then again, I was the one who made her hate me. It was all my fault. I had no idea what to do! _(A/N: Can ya guys help me? Just review your ideas on what Hatta should do in the comments if you have any. *Goes on knees*. Please! I'm begging here!) _

It was quiet for a minute or so. Jagger was the one to break the silence.

"Yo, Hatta!" I quickly wiped away my tears with my sleeve and looked up. Raven had her eyes closed and Jagger was holding her bridal style. I was flabbergasted. _(A/N: BIG WORD! XD) _I didn't hear a scream, so Jagger probably didn't bite her (he's is the same as me and my cousin, a dhampir _[A/N: Dhampir means half-vampire if you didn't already know. There are a lot of people who don't know what it means.]_), yet. This made me want to protect her even more."You gonna stand there all night looking all sad like, or are we gonna get a move on to my mansion?"

What th "Why the hell are we going to _your_ house, you dirty pervert?"

"Because your house is a crumbling shack and that stupid tea table of yours," Ouch. Guess I deserved that one, "while I have a big mansion that was handed down from generation to generation. And may I mention that my lovely abode may only be a couple hundred years old," he continued, "it's in really good condition. Yours is barely a year old and it's already falling apart. Now, shall we go to my beautiful mansion that has more than enough bed and bathrooms, or to your crummy shack that doesn't even have a front yard?"

Damn, he makes a pretty good point! I have to add that to my mental list of reasons why I hate him. I think this may be number one hundred and two or three.

"Well, what's your answer?" said the one who drives me madder than the Mad Hare who's always at my tea parties. Also known as my annoying dhampir cousin, Claude.

"I guess we'll go to your place."

"Because . . ." Seriously. He was seriously making me do this? God, he's so annoying!

". . . because my place is crappy and compact while yours is awesome and spacious, " I reluctantly said. Man he's agitating.

"Very good."

I thought I heard someone with a high voice giggle. I looked over to Raven to see a smile on her face. And here I thought she was sleeping. She's just napping. I understand. It's ,like, one-thirty in the morning now. I pushed her in (which I regret) at midnight. I don't know how long she's been up before that, but I'm betting she's been up a long time. A smirk came across my face. I had a plan.

(Jagger's POV)

I didn't believe it. She liked me. She really liked me! And I like-liked her, too. _(A/N: Me-Why didn't you say 'love'? Jagger-Guys don't say that word! Me-Alexander did. Jagger-Oh, shut the fuq up, vampialuva! Me-Ah! Jagger has a potty mouth! Someone get the soap! *Shoves a bar of soap in Jagger's mouth.* Jagger-*spits out soap.* Oh fine, I'll say it.) _

"I love you, too," I whispered softly into her ear so only she could hear it. I'm guessing my lips had a mind of their own, because the next thing I knew my lips were on hers. I was a little embarrassed at first, but she and I soon fell into the kiss. We broke apart to see a crying Hatter. She giggled softly. 'She is so cute when she giggles,' I thought.

She yawned. "I sleepy." I don't think she could have said it any cuter than that. I can't believe how adorable she was. She even rubbed one of her eyes like a little kid, which was too adorable for me to handle! I was just glad I didn't gush all over her and saying stuff like, 'SO KEY-UTE!'

"Go to sleep. I'll carry to you to the place where we are going. Close your eyes and rest." I whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes. I lifted her up in my arms. Man. Her angelic face was even more beautiful when she slept. Her long, dark eyelashes and lovely jet black hair were in sharp contrast with her snowy white skin. There was a gorgeous pink blush on her cheeks, which gave her that cute little kid look. Her hair may have been jagged, had split ends and dirt, but it could have been belonged to an angel. What am I saying? She _**is**_ an angel! And don't get me started on those lushes black lips of hers. _(A/N: Jagger, this fic is only rated T! Remember that.) _

I finally said something to get that stupid softy out of his thoughts. "Yo, Hatta!" He looked up. "You gonna stand there all night looking all sad like or are we gonna get a move on to my mansion?"

My family has lived here in Underland ever since Underland was created. We have this huge three story (not including the spacious attic) mansion with ten bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, two kitchens, three living rooms, and each living floor had a labyrinth of hallways.

"Why the hell are we going to _your_ house, you dirty pervert?" Why did he call me that?

"Because your house is a crumbling shack and that stupid tea table of yours, while I have big mansion that was handed down from generation to generation. And may I mention that my lovely abode may only be a couple hundred years old, it's in really good condition. Yours is barely a year old and it's already falling apart. Now, shall we go to my lovely mansion that has more than enough bed and bathrooms, or to your crummy shack that doesn't even have a front yard?" I wondered if _**that**_ got through that thick, old, raggedy hat of his. When he didn't speak up, I said, "Well, what's your answer?"

He _**finally**_ spoke. "I guess we'll go to your place."

I decided to have a little fun. "Because . . ." I started. Man, this was going to be good.

" . . . because my place is crappy and compact while yours is awesome and spacious." Ha-ha! God, I wish I caught this on tape! This was so funny!

"Very good," I said to him like he was a puppy.

Suddenly Raven giggled a little. It was so KEY-UTE! Hatta looked over to her and smirked. I just hope he didn't have anything devilish in that mad mind of his.

All of a sudden, a song started playing out of nowhere. And a pretty good one, too.

The song continued on for a couple more minutes, then stopped. Then a minute later, it started again. Odd. Songs usually played once, then continued onto another song. Unless this was a ring tone for a phone, and someone was trying to reach that person. But my ring tone is the Super Mario Bros. theme, and Hatta's is the Full Metal Alchemist theme song. I had no idea where it was coming from.

"MY CELL PHONE! I LEFT MY CELL BACK IN THE MEDOW!" She, all of a suddenly, screamed.

(Raven's POV)

I couldn't believe what I just said. I knew I had though it in my head, but I hadn't planed on saying it out loud! I got so embarrassed! Then Jagger whispered softly into my ear, "I love you, too."

He gently placed his lips on mine for a brief moment. When we broke, we heard a silent sobbing a few yards away. We looked over to see Hatta crying like his cat just died. (Does he have a cat?)

I thought it was cute, so I giggled a little. Though he may have liked me, I hated him. _(A/N: But you fiction readers know why. It was all in the last chapter.)_

Suddenly, I felt a wave of sleepiness over me. I decided to be a little cute for Jagger. So I yawned and whispered, "I sleepy," and rubbed one of my eyes, trying to look as cute as possible. (By the way, I took drama, and I was Ms. Vermilion's favorite student. I was an A+ student. Woo-hoo!) I had _**NO**_ idea why I wanted to be cute, I just felt like it. I guess the child in me is trying to get out.

"Go to sleep. I'll carry to you to the place where we are going. Close your eyes and rest." he whispered.

I just simply nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt Jagger lift me up into his arms, my arms still around his neck. I felt at ease and safe with Jagger holding me. I was almost asleep when Jagger spoke.

"Yo, Hatta! You gonna stand there all night looking all sad like or are we gonna get a move on to my mansion?"

Jagger had a mansion? Awesome! I wondered what it would be like. Looks like I had to wait to find out.

"Why the hell are we going to _your _house, you dirty pervert?" That stupid Hatta's the friggin' pervert! Not Jagger! Ches is too thoughtful to be a perv!

"Because your house is a crumbling shack and that stupid tea table of yours, while I have a big mansion that was handed down from generation to generation. And may I mention that my that my lovely abode may only be a couple hundred years old, it's in really good condition. Yours is barely a year old and it's already falling apart! Now, shall we go to my lovely mansion that has more than enough bed and bathrooms, or to your crummy shack that doesn't even have a front yard?"

Wow. Jagger is quite the persuasive man. Now I really want to see what Jagger's home is like. I imagined it as a mini Dracula's castle with Gothic furniture in the interior. Oh, I couldn't wait!

When Hatta didn't speak, Ches said, "Well, what's your answer?"

Then he spoke. "I guess we'll go to your place."

"Because . . ." Was Jagger going to make Hatta say something humiliating! I hoped so. He deserves it.

" . . . because my place is crappy and compact while yours is spacious and awesome." Oh, wow! He _**did **_deserve that! That is so funny!

"Very good." Jagger said to him like a puppy.

I just HAD to giggle. Again, Hatta deserved it for stealing my kiss-ginity!

Then suddenly, I hear this song.

_Boys and girls of ev'ry age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,_

_Trick or Treat until the neighbors die of fright-_

That was MY ring tone! Then I remembered. I screamed, "MY CELL PHONE! I LEFT MY CELL BACK IN THE MEADOW!"

"Ow . . ." Jagger whined.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Jagger. I didn't mean to make your ears bleed. Can you forgive me?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. _(A/N: gotta remember to stop with the fluffiness! I'm starting to get sick. XP)_

"WHAT? CAN YA TALK A LITTLE LOUDER? I CAN'T HEAR YOU." He has to practically yell to hear himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your ear bleed. Can you forgive me?" I said a little louder this time.

"Of course I forgive you."

"Gag me already, wontcha? I'm gonna vomit over here if you two keep up with the fluffiness. Remember what vampialuva said about this fic being to fluffy." You can probably guess that was Hatta complaining.

Now where were was I? Oh, now I remember!

"Jagger?"

"Yes, my darling Raven?"

"JAGGER! RAVEN! HOLD ON THE FLUFF!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Nyah!" I turned back to Jagger. "So isn't there somewhere we have to be or what?"

"Oh yeah. C'mon! lets go to my hundred acre property!"

"You just _love_ to rub it in my face that your place is better than mine, huh Jagger?"

"Mm-hmm."

_(Well, sorry again for the long update! I hope this lengthy chapter helps! REVIEW!)_


End file.
